


#1 Fan (Solangelo)

by Alec_Bane



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Sweet, famous au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec_Bane/pseuds/Alec_Bane
Summary: Nico di Angelo. Super famous. Super rich. Super sexy. Super out of Will Solace's league. Will Solace. Just a regular nobody in a ordinary small town. Nico lives the life of a famous person. Number one on the charts. Best selling albums. Concert tours. Will lives the life of a normal person. School. Homework. Football team. Nico has no idea about his future and Will has his all figured out. Or so they thought...





	1. Tickets

"You'll never see me coming. I'll sneak up and capture your heart. In a blink of an eye, I'll disappear. You'll remember me. I can't believe that you fell for me. I can't be trusted! Save yourself the heartbreak and forget my name," Kayla sang along to the radio.

Will turned it off. Kayla wasn't the problem. It was the song. "Hey!" Kayla shouted. "That was my song!"

Will rolled his eyes. "Every song is your song," he said as they pulled into the parking lot.

"No," she smiled. "Every Nico di Angelo song is my song!" She squealed and Will rolled his eyes again. His sister was a totally Fangirl.

"That guy is totally loser," he said, as he got out of the car. Kayla slammed her door and scowled at him. "You like his music and you know it," she said as she walked and Will followed.

"His voice is so angelic," Kayla sighed and fanned herself like she my faint at the thought of him. Will rolled his eyes as they entered the store. "Let's just get our Christmas shopping done," he said and Kayla started skipping.

"Oh my gosh!" Kayla squealed. "Please don't tell that it has something to do with him," Will sighed.

Kayla stopped skipping and turned around to face her older brother. She shoved her phone in Will's face. "He's coming!" She jerked the phone away before Will could read it. "Nico's going on tour and he's coming to our hometown! I think I'm going to die!"

"Easy there Fangirl," Will said and patted her shoulder. "You know that you can't go. The tickets cost too much."

"Can't I use my college fund to pay for it?" Kayla said as she spun on her hill, and started skipping again. Will sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. He walked behind her.

Great, Will thought. That mess is coming to my hometown. Will laughed to himself. Secretly he wanted to go, because he was totally obsessed with Nico di Angelo. But he would never tell anyone. Truth was, he was a bigger fan than Kayla was.

* * *   
After Christmas shopping, they went home. Will went to his room and locked the door. Will sat down at his desk and turned on his laptop. He stared at his screensaver of Nico di Angelo. He was a work of art with an angelic voice.

Will put in his earbuds and stared his homework as the song began to play.

"One day, I won't have you by my side.   
To help me be strong and get through this life.   
God is going to take you from me.   
As much as I,   
Don't want to lose you.   
I know that it's your time to go...

I will remember you.   
I will take you with me,   
Wherever I go...   
I will think of you.   
Your memory will remain in my heart.   
Until one day I am gone too.   
But that won't be soon.   
I'm going to miss you..."

"Will!" Kayla's voice yelled over the music. Will turned off his laptop and walked to the door. "What?" He called.

"Dinner!" Kayla responded. Will sighed and unlocked his door. He liked Nico's song I'm Going To Miss You. It reminded him of his older brother Lee, who died of heart cancer when Will was four.

Will adored Lee. He was like the father Will never had. Will's father left when Kayla was born. He left Will's mother to take care of three children.

"Will!" Kayla yelled again. "Dinner!" Will opened his door and walked down the hall to the kitchen.

* * *   
At the dinner table, it was quiet as usual. Everyone was eating homemade pizza and drinking soda.

Will's mother worked crappy part time jobs and they lived pay check by pay check. She dropped out of college for the man she loved and, he left her with three children she couldn't take care of. Somehow she managed to do it. Even after Lee died, she held the family together.

"Kayla," Will's mother said and smiled. "I have something for you. I know how much you love Nico di Angelo, so as a late birthday present..."

She handed Kayla an envelope and Kayla opened. She jumped out of her chair and screamed. "Tickets!" She yelled. "To see Nico di Angelo, live and in person! And- No way. BACKSTAGE PASSES!"

After twenty minutes Kayla calmed down and attacked her mother with hugs and kisses. "I love you," she said. "I love you. I love you. I love you!"

"I'll let you go," her mother said. "Only if Will takes you."

Kayla looked at her brother with wide eyes and opened her mouth to beg. "I'll take you," he said before she had a chance to say anything.

"I love you so much!" She squealed and kissed him on the cheek, before skipping off to her room.

"Mom," Will said seriously. "How did you afford two tickets and backstage passes?"

She smiled. "I have a friend who bought them," she said. "They said that they couldn't go because something came up, and she gave them to me."

"Ugh," Will sighed. "Why does everyone like that loser?"

"Aw come on," she said as she took the dishes to the kitchen. "I kinda like his music. Plus, he's kinda cute."

"Ugh mom," Will sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh okay," she laughed. "Go finish your homework."

* * *   
That night Will couldn't go to sleep, he was excited. He was so glad to be forced to go Nico di Angelo's concert. He was hopelessly in love with someone who would never know his name. He hoped that he would get the chance to talk to Nico backstage.


	2. Tour

"I look at you   
And all I see is ice.   
Did you really think that I would love you?   
The truth is,   
I don't care about you, at all.   
So go ahead, and do your best...   
I'm out of your reach!  
You'll never lay a finger on me!   
I am... Out of your... Reach..."

Nico finished his song and the crowd cheered, as he walked off the stage. He had just finished the last song of the night. Tomorrow night, he would be playing, probably the same song, in another city. So far, he played five concerts and there was still more to do.

Nico was tired and exhausted. Also he wanted to get out of those super tight skinny jeans. He was walking to his dressing room, when he crashed into someone. Well more like they crashed into him.

Nico was pushed down on the floor. He looked up to a blonde haired guy, hovering over him. He. Was. Hot. Bright blonde hair, brilliant blue eyes, strawberry pink lips, tan skin dotted with freckles, and a surfer's body.

"Can I help you?" Nico smiled and blushed. The blonde haired guy was blushing deeply as he stood up. He held out his hand, and Nico took it.

"Oh my gosh," the boy said. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to crash into you!"

"Well I didn't brake anything so I'm good," Nico laughed. "What's your name?"

"Will Solace," he said. "I lost my little sister Kayla."

"So you didn't want to come to my concert?" Nico raised an eyebrow at him. "You just came to take your sister?"

"Actually," Will's whole face turned bright red. "I'm a huge fan of you and your music."

Nico smiled and Will smiled back at him. Time seemed to stop, and everything else was forgotten.

"Well you've got a sister to find," Nico sighed. "And I've got to get some sleep before my next show."


	3. Emergency

That night when Will got home he couldn't have been happier. He actually met Nico di Angelo. Finally something good had happened to him.

It wasn't like he was ever going to see Nico again, but just the fact that he was all that mattered.

That night Will was laying in his. He had his earbuds in listening to Nico di Angelo's song Why I'm Here.

"I realize now that I,   
Am not living for me.  
I'm living for you!   
I know that's what you would want me to do!   
I'm not sure I can make it with out you, but   
You are the reason I'm here.   
You are why I am here!   
Why I am here..."

"Will!" Kayla shrieked. "Will!" Will jumped out of bed, pulling out his earbuds, and ran to Kayla's room. "What!?" Will screamed as he threw open her bedroom door. Kayla was sitting on her bed, her phone was lighting up the room. Will could see the tears glimmering on her face. "Will..." she whispered and Will could tell that she was holding back sobs. "What is it?" Will asked softly, and sat on the end of her bed.

"Nico di Angelo," she sniffled. "His tour bus crashed..."


	4. False Alarm

"As it turns out, Nico di Angelo was not in the tour bus when it crashed. But however he is missing. Some think that perhaps he was kidnapped while others think that he ran away."

Will turned off the TV and yawned. He hoped that Nico was okay as he stood up and stretched. Will rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. 10:30 pm.

How am I tired? Will wondered to himself as the doorbell rang. Will had no idea who would show up at this hour to his house, but opened the door and gasped. There stood Nico di Angelo.

"C-can you help me...?" He struggled to get out the words before collapsing.


	5. Finding Solace

Will caught Nico before he fell face first on the floor. He carried Nico up to his room and laid him on the bed. Nico had a large cut from the top of his head down to his jaw, his lip busted, knees scrapped, hands bruised, and Will didn't know if he was hurt worse under his clothes or not. Will got the first aid kit from the bathroom and pulled up a chair next to the bed.

Nico was so pale, that Will checked to make sure he was breathing. Will smiled just a little, a small part of him was happy that nico was here and in his room, the rest of him was focusing on helping him.

~~~

Nico woke up and had no idea where he was. The last thing he remembered was... showing up at some dudes' house. He looked down at himself, and he was still in his clothes but less bloody. Will. Will Solace. He was standing in the doorway with a bowl in his hands. "Good you're awake," he said and smiled at Nico, causing his heart to flutter.

Nico sat up, which caused him pain and he groaned. Will looked at him and blushed. "I cleaned you up and make you some chicken soup," Will said softly and Nico gave him a small smile. "Thanks," Nico said.

"How did you end up here?" Will asked and sat in a chair by the bed.

Nico scratched the back of his head. "I uh... Can't remember exactly what happened."

"That's okay," Will smiled. "You are welcome to stay here as long as you like."

"Can I borrow something to sleep in?" Nico smiled at him and Will blushed.

"Uh yeah," Will said and stood up. "So I take it you are staying the night?"

"Duh," Nico laughed a little as Will tossed him an old t-shirt and some pajama bottoms.

"I will be right back," Will said and left the room so he could change.

Nico changed quickly and put his clothes against the wall and out of the way. Nico climbed back into bed and started eating the chicken soup, and oh my God, it was the best soup he had ever eaten. Will came back a few minutes later wearing a t-shirt and boxers, which made Nico's face light up bright red.

"This soup is amazing," Nico said after clearing his throat.

"Thanks, it's just my mom's leftovers," Will said laughing a little. "Well, do you mind if I sleep with you? That is my bed... But I can sleep on the couch if you want."

Nico could feel his face heating up more by the second. "Uh... I don't mind you sleeping with me if you don't," Nico said quietly and finished his soup.

"Okay," Will said as Nico laid dow. Will took the bowl and left the room as Nico's eyes fell shut.

It was strange, but for the first in Nico's life he felt something that he had never felt; but he didn't quiet know what that was.


	6. In the Light of Day

Will was half awake, then he felt something brush his cheek, and Will almost jumped out of bed. He looked down and saw Nico laying beside him. It was his soft black hair that had brushed against Will's cheek.

Will laid on his side facing Nico, and used his arm to prop himself up. Will smiled down at the younger boy. Will thought maybe his crush was stupid, but now Will knew. Will knew that he was falling more in love with him the more he was around him.

Nico rolled over and buried his face in Will's chest, and slide his arm around Will's side, his hand on Will's lower back. Will could feel himself blushing. Will couldn't help how cute Nico looked, just like he couldn't help what was happening in his pants.

It took Will five minutes to pull away and stand up. Nico groaned and his eyes fluttered open. "Hmm? What?" His voice came out as a whisper.

Will blushed. "I've got to go to school," he said quietly and Nico looked like Will just said his dog died. "Oh, well can you drop me off at the hotel I'm staying at?" Nico asked as he sat up. Will's shirt was big on him, so it hung low on his chest.

Will wanted to touch his skin, to leave light kisses on it on the way down...

Stop thinking with your dick Will. He thought to himself.

Will didn't want Nico to leave. He wanted Nico stay with him forever. Maybe I can keep him in the basement... Will thought but discarded the thought.

***

"So you like my music?" Nico asked as they drove down the road.

Will blushed. "Yeah I am a fan," Will said.

"My number one fan?" Nico asked and looked over at Will. "Who sends me fan mail in a yellow envelope?"

Will blushed even more. "Yeah actually," he admitted. "I didn't know that you would read it."

"I usually don't read fan mail," Nico said. "But the first time I got a yellow one, I don't know it stuck out. I always read those. I keep them. They aren't just from a fan who is like 'oh my God I love you' I honestly dislike those. But the person who wrote the ones in the yellow envelopes, I knew that they came from someone like me."

Will glanced over at Nico. "Did you know it was me?" He asked nervously.

"No," Nico said. "But when I ran into you, I hoped it was."

"Are you dating anyone?" Will asked, but wish he hadn't after he did.

"No," Nico said. "My manger thinks that I shouldn't date because I'm gay."

Will slammed on the brakes as they came to a red light. He was not expecting Nico to say that.


	7. Awkward Car Convertsation

"Whoa!" Nico yelled and looked down. Will's arm was holding him back. "Sorry!" Will said. "I just uh, wasn't expecting for you to say that..." Will blushed and took his arm away.

"Because you're gay and in love with me?" Nico asked teasingly. Will blushed even more. He didn't want to sound like some crazy obsessed fanboy. (Even though he kind of is...)

"Gay yes," Will spoke slowly. "In love with you... Well, um, uh I don't know about that... Maybe I have a crush on you..."

Nico laughed. "Calm down Will," he said. The light turned green and Will kept driving.

"So... Um I know that this sounds kinda... I don't know dumb I guess..." Nico said after a moment. "Would you maybe like to go out on a date?"

Will almost slammed on the brakes again, except he was in the middle of an intersection and that would be bad. On the inside, Will was loosing it.

"Uh yeah," he said trying his best to stay calm. "I would love to go on a date with you."

Nico smiled at him. "Pick me up at eight. And don't try too hard."


	8. Another Cinderella Story

School was just a blur to Will. Nico. Nico di Angelo was all he could think about. Will seriously thought he was dreaming. I mean, how many people meet their celebrity crush and get to go on a date them? Not many.

***

Nico actually had never gone a date before, so he was very excited. Will was cute, no, he was hot. Not just hot, but down right sexy. Nico was totally distracted by Will's strawberry pink soft looking lips. Gods. He wanted a kiss from this boy. He wanted Will Solace to be his first kiss.

Nico finally understood what having butterflies in your stomach meant, when he saw Will's car pull up. Will parked the car in front of the hotel and got out. Nico's jaw dropped. Will was dressed up, black dress shoes and pants, blue button up shirt that matched his eyes perfectly, and black dress coat.

Will blushed and smiled at Nico as he walked up to him. "Ready to go darling?" Will smiled brightly and handed Nico a dozen roses.

"You're late," Nico said as he took them. "I said eight o'clock and it's eight o five." Will's smiled faded and Nico giggled. "It's okay Will," Nico spoke softly and Will's smile returned. "But why are you all dressed up?"

"You said to pick you up at eight, you never said where we were going," Will said. "C-can I maybe hold your hand...?"

Nico could feel his face heat up. He nodded and held out his hand. Will took it and intertwined their fingers and they walked to Will's car. Will opened the door for Nico and Nico let go of Will's hand and got in.

Soon they were on the road. "Where are we going?" Nico asked. "You'll see," Will said, still smiling widely.

Nico sighed. "Is it a fancy restaurant?"   
"You sound disappointed," Will noted.  
"Because I've been to a million of them," Nico said.  
"Then it's a good thing that's not where we're going," Will smirked.

Moments later Will parked on the side of road. Will got out and opened Nico's door for him. They held hands, and walked to the top of a hill. Will let go of Nico's hand and pulled out a picnic basket. "Okay how'd you get that by me?" Nico asked.

Will laughed. "I have my ways," Will said. They sat down on a red checkered blanket and ate the delicious meal that Will made for them. They spoke quietly telling each other about themselves, and their lives and little things like that. Then after they finished eating, they laid down and looked up at the stars. Their conversation grew deeper and longer.

"Will we've been out here for awhile," Nico whispered. "What time is it?"

Will pulled out his phone. "Almost midnight," he whispered. "Wow."

"We should be heading back..." Nico said sadly.

Will stood up and held out his hand. Nico took it and stood up. Will slipped his hands around Nico's waist and pulled Nico close. "C-can I kiss you...?"

Nico slowly placed his hands on Will's shoulders and nodded. Will kissed him, softly and gentle. And everything else was forgotten to Nico except for Will, and this moment.


	9. Sleep on the First Date...?

Will was just about to pull away, but it was like Nico couldn't take his lips off of Will's. Will finally managed to pull away and giggled. "I'm a bad kisser aren't I?" Nico asked and Will laughed a little. "No no. Not at all. I just need to breathe," Will smiled and blushed.

Nico smiled. "I don't want this night to end," he whispered. "I like you a lot Will. If you don't mind, I want you to spend the night."

CONTROL YOURSELF. HE PROBABLY DOEST'N MEAN SEX!

"Yeah," Will whispered. "I'd love to."

 

They got back to the hotel room Nico was staying at. Nico pressed Will against the door to shut it, and kissed Will gently. Will's hands rested on Nico's waist, and he pulled Nico against him, and made the kiss more passionate. Nico's hands tangled in Will's hair. Will was doing his best to control himself, but Nico pulled Will off the door and lead him to the bed, neither of them breaking the kiss or taking their hands off each other.

Will slipped his tongue into Nico's mouth and pushed him back on the bed as softly as he could. Will wanted Nico. Bad. Sure he had a crush on Nico for like ever, but after getting to know him... He fell, he fell in love and hard. Will knew that it was too early to say... But would it be too early to prove...?

Will had never dated anyone before, and he really didn't know what he was doing. But he heard that some people make love on the first date... So why couldn't they?

Will broke away again and Nico kept his eyes closed, lips slightly parted. "Why'd you stop?" Nico breathed out in a whisper.

"Because... Nico," Will whispered. "I- I don't- what are we doing?"

Nico's eyes slowly opened. "You've never dated anyone before either." He whispered.

"Yeah," Will whispered.

"Do you want to stop?"

"Do you?"

"No. But we probably should."

"Why?"

"Because... I know some people sleep on the first date, my parents did and I told you what happened with them. You're special Nico. And not because you're famous. I've gotten to know you as a person Nico, and you are just amazing. Why you like me, I honestly don't have a clue, but I'm so glad you do. I've had a crush on you forever, and now that I've gotten to know you... Nico, I - I love you."

Nico's eyes widen. "Y-you... You really love me?"

Will nodded. "I do."

Tears filled Nico's eyes. "Will... No. I can't break your heart."

"Y-you don't like me...?" Will frowned.

"I really really like you. I like you a lot Will," Nico whispered as a tear ran down his cheek. "It's just... I'm leaving tomorrow."


	10. I'm Begging You...

"Can't you..." the words left Will's mouth uncontrollably. "I never want you to go Nico... Please stay. Stay here with me." More tears fell from Nico's eyes. "There's... nothing I can do Will," he sighed. "I have to go... At first I thought, you were just some hot guy and one date wouldn't hurt anything... but now... I don't know what love is, but with you I feel this feeling and I don't know what it is..." 

Will kissed his tears away and looks into Nico's eyes. "How much longer is your tour?"

"A few more weeks," Nico whispered. "Why?" 

"After your tour..." Will's voice trailed off. 

"You want me to quit just so I can be with you?" Nico said, and he felt a little angry. 

"Yes, I mean no," Will spoke softly. "I honestly think you don't enjoy it Nico. You don't like preforming. You don't enjoy all the perks that come with being famous." 

Nico pushed Will off of him and sat up. Will looked at him a little hurt and stood. "You can't act like you know every single thing about me," he snapped. "Yeah we told each other a lot of stuff, but that doesn't mean you know everything." 

"I am not trying to act like I do Nico," Will said. "I know that I don't, and I might never know everything about you. I know that you don't like being famous because you tried to run away. You complained how you've been to a million fancy restaurants and every time I asked you about it, you just looked bored. I am begging you Nico, please don't do something you don't want to." 

"Get out!" Nico snapped as he got to his feet. Will felt something inside break, his heart.


	11. I Wish I Couldn't Feel a Damn Thing

Days. It has been days and all Will could think about was Nico di Angelo. His mom and Kayla noticed that he had become more depressed. A part of Will wished all of it was just a dream, but he was a little glad that it wasn't, because he wish came true. He had a chance with Nico and he blew it. Will didn't understand what he said that made Nico so upset, but he left like he was told. Everyday single day hurt like a wound that just kept reopening, it never healed. Will got so depressed a few days after that he cut himself. 

As weeks went by, Will tried to convince himself that Nico didn't matter, that it was a dumb hook up, and that he didn't love Nico. He listened to his music almost every night though and he didn't take down the posters in his closet. He never told Kayla or his mother what happened. 

The holidays pasted, then spring, and then summer. Will didn't even try to contact Nico, and to be honest he didn't even try to move on. He didn't cry as much but the pain was still there. Will didn't understand why he was so hung up on that guy.


	12. A Reunion

Nico sighed as he made his way into town. He knew what he was going to do, and that it was what he wanted. Will Solace, it's been almost a year since Nico has seen him or heard from him, and Nico felt like a douche for doing what he did without any explanation. Nico realized that he acted like a child, and shouldn't have done what he did. 

* * *

Will didn't understand why they had to play football in the snow. Kayla and his mom were home sitting by the fire drinking cocoa; and he was at school running around in the snow. Will's team was losing terribly. "Will! Will!" Someone called from the stands. Will caught the fall as it was thrown to him. He glances up at the stands and see Nico standing there, and everything goes black as his head is bashed into the ground. 

"Oh my God," someone says as Will's eyes flutter open. "Will are you okay?" His vission comes into focus as he sees Nico's face above his own. "Nico...?" Will groans. "Are you here? Is it really you?" 

"Yes," Nico whispers. "I was so stupid, I should have listened to you William. I have no excuse for what I did, but I quit. I am so sorry... Can you ever forgive me?" 

Maybe it's because he thought it was a dream, or he hit his head a little too hard. "Yes," he whispered and nodded a little. Nico took off Will's helmet and pressed a soft loving kiss to his lips.


End file.
